Dragonic Magic
The Sage Magic used by the 7Dragon Princes. Similar to Demonic Magic in that their soul bleeds into their spirit, allowing them to use their magic at any time. Each of these 7 magics are exclusive to their respective Dragon Prince and is representational of their 'sin' and opposed to the Angelic Magic of the Dragon Prince's respective Archangel. By entering their Dragonic Form, each of the Dragon Princes may recieve both a power boost and a greater level control over their magic, the effects of the magic sometimes altering slightly as its owner grows more powerful. List of Dragonic Magic Magicus Omnia??'' – the Dragonic Magic or more to the point ability of the Dragon Prince Lucifer, which makes Lucifer’s spirit completely neutral, having no natural affinities or elemental bases. This allows him to learn ''any magic, including Dragonic, Angelic and even hereditary magic such as AngelSlayer, in the case of which his spirit changes to take on the properties of the magic’s respective wielder. The unique ‘neutral’ abilities of his soul also mean that it is elementally balanced, allowing him to divide his energy into parts equal and opposite in power, allowing him to use Chaos Brandish in its most natural form – Ludra, Leader of The Dragons '(Lucifer)'' Blink Step Magic – the Dragonic Magic of Satan, allowing the user to teleport objects as well themselves between two sites in which the user’s energy is present and stable enough to sustain the teleportation. Though able to teleport away, it is often near impossible to teleport into the presence of an extremely dense energy field/mass, as the user must first have their energy present there, usually sending it there from their current position. The user may teleport other objects/people/spiritual beings as long as they have the user’s energy running through them –''Antaeus, Serpentarius of Zodia (Satan)' ''and ''Ludra, Leader of The Dragons '(Lucifer)'' Shadow Magic– the Dragonic magic of the Dragon Prince Leviathan, allowing him to use darkness Brandish of the highest order and manipulate the darkness around him, often focusing it into a physical, more tangible form. As the name suggest, he most commonly uses this with shadows, controlling his or the shadows of others/objects to make them solid to attack or bind opponents. The shadows can be made extremely dense and can be made into any shape, striking with sheer blunt force or slicing with sharpened shadowy edges – Eclipse, Aries of Zodia '(Leviathan)'' Blood Bind Magic – the Dragonic magic of the Dragon Prince Asmodeus, allowing him to create extremely powerful seals via the use of his or another’s blood. As well as making almost unbreakable seals, the user can also make a ‘law’ or ‘condition’ with those whose blood were used to make the seal, often linking a person’s spirit to an object then damaging it to injure or kill those whose blood was used. An alternate way to use the magic is to create a ‘blood contract’, in which if a condition is fulfilled or not met, there is a consequence, the only way to break the contract being to kill either of the makers of the contract, but in such a way that does not violate the contract’s conditions – Ace Diamondeyes, Cancer of Zodia '(Asmodeus)'' Merge Magic – the Dragonic magic of the Dragon Prince Belphegor, allowing him to ‘merge’ with things, gaining their attributes and, in the case of a spiritual being/object, their energy. The user can merge with people/spiritual beings in order to learn their magic, however the more powerful the subject, the more time it takes for the user to fully add the subject’s energy to their own. The user may merge with more than one thing at once, but the number is dependent on the user’s skill and the complexity of the objects/energy level of the person/spirit being merged with. The user can also partially merge themselves with an object in order to control it as though it were an extension of themselves. However, it is near impossible to merge with non-solid objects – Gemini, Gemini of Zodia '(Belphegor)'' Plague Magic – the Dragonic magic of the Dragon Prince Beelzebub, allowing him to use living magic the highest order and, using his energy as a life force, create complex organisms. However, though powerful it is still almost impossible to create more complex organisms such as mammals, the user usually only creating insects and the like. The created insects, etc. act in a hive mind, controlled by and simultaneously linked to the user, the user able to momentarily share their senses with the created organisms as well as absorb any energy consumed by them. The created organisms may also be used as a sort of conduit for the user’s energy, the user able to use the organisms to various means such as making them explode or infesting spiritual beings or other organisms to control them – Hornet, Sagittarius of Zodia '(Beelzebub)'' Atrophy Magic – the Dragonic magic of the Dragon Prince Mammon, allowing him to break down the bonds between a collective energy mass of energy, for example, a spirit, often so that he might absorb it and it that energy to his own. Particularly useful in weakening and breaking down barriers and other defensive magic. This magic also gives him the unqiue ability to break down and absorb the copious amount of energy contained in Soul Weapons, also able to use the Sage Magic within the weapon whilst breaking down and absorbing it – ''Various (Mammon)' Category:Content Category:Techniques Category:Magic